Our Version of Tragedy
by heavyheartx
Summary: Dari semua orang yang ada di bumi ini. Mengapa kamu? Yang tidak lain adalah sepupuku sendiri. — Suck at summaries. First story. Warnings inside!


Hai! Ini fic pertamaku. Semoga kalian suka! Beri komentar/kritik/saran yaa:D

**Warning: Typo. Kosa kata ancur. Incest. Newbie.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Vocaloid!**

"Nenek?"

Ucap seorang gadis berumur 8 tahun sambil mengusap matanya. Sang nenek tersenyum ke arah si gadis kecil. "Eh, Rin sudah bangun. Mau minum?" Tawar sang nenek sambil menjulurkan segelas air putih di tangannya. Rin menggeleng pelan, masih merasa ngantuk dan pusing. Setelah beberapa menit, Rin akhirnya sudah benar-benar terbangun. Lalu ia mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Mmm. Len, Mikuo, Rinto, dan Luki kemana?" Tanya Rin bingung.

"Ah, mereka ada di luar. Katanya mau pergi main dirumah Om Gackupo." Mata Rin membelalak mendengar jawaban dari neneknya. Ia segera bangkit dari sofa, dan kaki kecilnya mulai berlari ke arah pintu rumah. Saat ia sampai, ia melihat mobil yang di tumpangi oleh sepupu-sepupunya baru saja berangkat.

_Yang benar saja? _

_Mereka...meninggalkanku?_

Rin mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Lalu ia membalikkan badan dan mulai memasuki rumah neneknya lagi. Mencari sosok adiknya—Lenka—dan sepupunya—Miku.

_Semoga kamu mengalami kesialan, Len. Itulah balasannya karna sudah meninggalkanku._

* * *

Sudah hampir 2 jam Len dan yang lain pergi meninggalkan Rin. Dan selama 2 jam itu ia, Lenka, dan Miku hanya menonton TV. Tidak bermain apa-apa sama sekali. Rin menoleh ke arah Lenka dan Miku yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia menghela nafas dan membenam wajahnya ke dalam bantal. _Ternyata memang lebih seru bermain dengan cowok daripada dengan cewek_. Batin Rin kesal.

**Rin's POV**

"Rin! Tolong ambilkan kotak obat di laci bawah TV, cepat!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Mama yang sedang tergesa-gesa. Ia terlihat panik. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Dengan malas, aku merangkak dengan ke arah laci dan mengambilkan kotak yang di maksud Mama. "Ada apa Ma? Kok panik?" Tanyaku sembari mengasih kotak obat ke Mama. Mama melihatku dengan tatapan sedih. "Len, Rin! LEN!" Pada saat itu, aku dapat merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak.

_Len? Len kenapa? Mengapa Mama membutuhkan kotak obat?_

Mama kemudian berlari ke luar rumah dan menuju ke arah rumah nenek yang bersebelahan dengan rumahku. Ya, bukan rumah utama sih. Karena sekarang aku sedang berlibur di kampung nenekku. Sungguh, disini jauh lebih nyaman daripada di kota!

Dengan bingung aku berjalan mengikuti Mama. Saat aku sampai di rumah nenek, aku melihat hampir semua keluargaku sedang berdiri di luar kamar kakek dengan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda. Sedih, terkejut, dan semacamnya.

_Ini ada apa sih?_

Aku menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar kakek. Ketika aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang terbaring di kasur, aku refleks menutup mulut dengan tanganku. Menahan air mata untuk keluar. Seluruh badanku gemetar.

_Itu...Len? Menangis? Dengan kaki yang terbakar dan daging yang terlihat? Apa yang terjadi?_

"Shh Rin, kamu keluar dulu ya." Ucap Tante Luka sambil menarikku keluar dari kamar. Aku masih terdiam.

_Apa yang baru saja kulihat?_

Aku mendongak dan menatap Tante Luka dengan bingung. Air mata sudah mulai bercucuran di wajahku. "Len kenapa?" Hanya kata-kata itu lah yang bisa ku keluarkan. Tante Luka menunjukkan sebuah senyum sedih lalu ia berjongkok untuk menyesuaikan tingginya denganku.

"Kaki Len terbakar saat ia sedang bermain di rumah Om Gackupo. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi sepertinya kaki Len terbakar karena bensin."

Aku tetap diam. Tidak berkata apa-apa.

_Len...Lenny ku!_

Sepertinya Tante Luka bisa membaca pikiranku, karena ia kemudian membelai lembut pipiku sambil berkata, "Len akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Malam itu, seperti malam malam sebelumnya, aku dan seluruh sepupuku bermain kembang api sampai tengah malam. Biasanya aku akan mencuri semua kembang yang ada di kardus dan menyalakannya sendiri. Membuat sepupu-sepupuku berteriak kesal.

Namun tidak malam ini.

Mengapa? Karena tidak ada Len. Ia tidak bisa berjalan. Hah, dia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri sekarang! Tanpa Len, ritual bermain kembang api terasa sangat membosankan. Setidaknya, itulah yang kurasakan. Sepertinya sepupu-sepupuku belum bisa mengerti kalau Len baru saja melalui sebuah kecelakaan. Walaupun aku masih berumur 8 tahun, aku mengerti situasi apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Aku berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumah nenek. Dengan ragu-ragu aku berjalan ke arah kamar kakek. Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan sangat pelan. Ketika aku berhasil untuk mengintip dalam kamar, air mata kembali menggenang dalam mataku.

Aku melihat Len yang biasanya jahil, _hyperactive_, sedang tertidur di kasur dengan kaki yang terbakar. Aku berjalan masuk mendekati tubuh Len. Bekas air mata jelas terlihat di pipinya. Aku kembali menangis. Kemudian aku mengecup pelan pipi Len.

"Maafkan aku...maafkan aku karena telah berdoa agar kamu mendapat kesialan."

Suaraku bergetar. Aku meraih tangannya, menggegamnya dengan erat.

"Aku sayang kamu, Lenny."

* * *

Waa! Itu saja untuk chapter 1. Pendek banget ya? Hhh. Well i hope you enjoy it anyway! Beri komentar/kritik/saran yaa:D ehee.


End file.
